


Onde tudo começou.

by MariaEPotter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Se gostar eu faço a história, prologo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaEPotter/pseuds/MariaEPotter
Summary: Eram poucas coisas que Matt lembrava sobre a mãe.Lembrava de sorrisos calorosos e histórias antes de dormir, lembrava do quarto cheio de livros onde sua mãe lhe ensinava coisas mas a memória mais marcante foi quando tudo desapareceu.





	Onde tudo começou.

**Author's Note:**

> Katherine :https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3e/62/db/3e62db1f86a175da8bd9ae28c9b10720--flawless-beauty-straight-hair.jpg  
> Matthew:http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/22300000/Mordred-mordred-from-bbcs-merlin-22382435-1707-2560.jpg

Matthew lembrava de poucas coisas da época em que morava com a mãe, por fotos e histórias sabia que tinham os mesmos olhos e uma personalidade levemente parecida, as únicas coisas que conseguia lembrar eram sorrisos calorosos, histórias antes de dormir e o dia em que tudo mudou. Nunca esqueceria aquele dia mesmo se tentasse.  
Tudo tinha começado bem, Matt acordou e desceu para o café da manhã depois escovou os dentes e se dirigiu para o pequeno quarto onde sua mãe lhe dava aulas, após as aulas fez as tarefas enquanto Kate(sua mãe) preparava o almoço, quando terminou de comer leu alguns capítulos de um livro e foi brincar com os amigos, escurecendo entrou em casa e se preparou para dormir, sua mãe leu uma história e ele lembra de dormir pouco tempo tempo depois.  
Acordou no meio da noite, passos se aproximavam, estava assustado e se escondeu em baixo dos cobertores enquanto a porta do quarto se abria.Podia ouvir sua mãe sussurrando seu nome e sentou.  
"Eu preciso que você seja corajoso, okay?"-E não esperando por uma resposta o levantou no colo e foi até o porão onde o escondeu dentro de um armário sussurrou instruções apressadas.-"Fica aqui e só sai se eu ou a alguém da família aparecer"-E com isso fechou a porta e subiu para lidar com quem quer que estava atraz da porta. Após um tempo ouviu gritos e coisas quebrando e passos descendo, pela pequena brexa viu um homem alto e com a pele cor de caramelo e olhos escuros, que olhou para o porão e por um segundo pareceu o ter avistado mas balançou a cabeça e subiu de novo.Logo após a gritaria parou e não se pode ouvir nada além da própria respiração.  
Na próxima tarde sua tia apareceu, queria fazer uma visita surpresa e depois de contada oque aconteceu prontamente o levou para a casa dos avós.  
Katherine Jones nunca mais foi vista depois daquela noite.


End file.
